no se puede evitar un amor
by MioneBlack18
Summary: Hermione se enamora de Sirius pero no se atrve a decirselo, Sirius tambien se enamora de ella pero se ve muy viejo y maltratado para ella ¿podrá el amor sobrepasar barreras?. Tambien es un Remus/Ginny de pareja secundaria...advertencia:LEMON mas adelante
1. Chapter 1

_**Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de J.K Rowling yo solo pretendo divertiros con mis historias.**_

_**DISFRUTEN EL CÁPITULO.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**INTRODUCCION**

Era verano y a Hermione y sus amigos acababan de salir de su cuarto curso. Iban en el expreso de Howars de regreso a casa. Como de costumbre Harry se tenía que ir a pasar el verano con sus tíos cosa que no le hacia mucha gracia.

El expreso estaba lleno así que buscaron un vagón vacío, cuando por fin encontraron uno se instalaron en el.

-¿Bueno chicos que tenéis pensado hacer en el verano?- preguntó Hermione.

-Pues no se porque volver con los Dursleys no me entusiasma la verdad- Harry se quedó pensando unos momentos- espero que este año por lo menos Dudley no se ponga a incordiar como siempre.

-Piensa que por lo meno el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado no podrá hacerte daño

-eso es otra Ron ¿como podré estar tranquilo si se que por mi culpa ese malnacido ha regresado?

-Harry no te culpes, fue una trampa no pudiste hacer nada-dijo Hermione intentando levantar el ánimo

-eso tío no fue tu culpa, ese mortífago usurpaidentidad te tendió la maldita trampa

-Ron cambiale de tema que se nos deprime- le susurro Hermione en el oido

-bueno Harry cambiemos de tema si, ¿y si le pregunmtamos a mama para que te vengas con nosotros a Rumania a ver a Charli?

- ya veremos Ron-le contestó

El expreso llegó a su destino y Harry, Ron y Hermione se bajaron.

En el anden estaban esperando los Sres. Weasleys y los Sres. Grangers

-Hola mami, papi ¿como estan?- saludo Hermione

-muy bien mi amor-dijeron al unisono

-Sres. Weaslye un placer volver a verlos- dijo muy educada Hermione- ¿cómo están?.

-Muy bien Hermione querida- dijo Molly

-Hija despidete que tenemos prisa, mira que el vuelo sale en dos horas y tenemos mucho que hacer-le dijo su padre

-bueno chicos que lo pasen bien, os echare de menos sobre todo no se metan en lios si os quiero- se despidió Hermione

Hermione llegó a su casa en el Londres muggel( lo siento no me acuerdo como se ecribia bien) y se puso a ordenar las cosas para su viaje a Bruselas.

Fueron a coger el avión y se montaron y al despegar a Hermione se le vino el mundo abajo, estaba muy preocupada sobre como estarían sus amigos por causa de la guerra, intento serenarse un poco para que sus padres no se preocuparan pero era realmente dificil. Cuando despegaron llamó a la azafata para que le trajera un tila para los nervios, cuando se la tomó se quedo un poco mas relajada.

Se quedó dormida en el avión y cuando llegaron sus padres la despertaron.

Llegaron al hotel donde se alojarían, era inmenso, tení muchos lujos demasiados para su gusto pero que le iba a hacer sus padres estaban acostumbrados a la gran vida.

Sus padres pidieron dos suites, una para ella y otra para los dos.

Al llegar a la suite Hermione se quedó fascinada ya que enorme solo para una persona y tenía una inmensa cama de matrimonio con doseles dorados a juego con las cortinas de la enorme terraza.

Terminó de instalarse y después se dió un magnifico baño de espuma ya que necesitaba relajarse.

-¿___como estaran los chicos?- pensó- espero que bien_

Al salir del baño se alisto y bajo a cenar pues ya era tarde en el comedor se encontró a sus padres y estuvieron charlando animadamente una vez terminaron la cena.

Pasó una semana y Hermione no recibía noticia de los chicos, estaba muy preocupada asi que comenzó a escribir una carta.

Se sentó y cogió el tintero, cuando iba a escribir vió que una lechuza le traía una carta con el sello de Howarts.

La carta era de Dumbledore, y decía decía:

**_Estimada Srta. Granger es para mí un placer anunciarle que está invitada _**

**_a pasar las vacaciones en el Cuartel de la Orden del Fénix._**

**_Por supuesto la familia Weasley está ya allí, _**

**_y no solo ellos sino también Remus Lupin y Sirius Black._**

**_Atte: Albus Dumbledore_**

Hermione se dispuso a contestar pero se dió cuenta que era ya demasiado tarde asi que se puso su pijama y se acostó a dormir.

* * *

**Leí la critica que me hiciron y me puse a coregirlo, siento mucho si no os gusto aqui lo teneis mejorado.**

**Espero os guste ya que me he esforzado mucho para hacerlo lo mejor posible y ponerlo lo mas acorde que pude con los personajes.**

**Grácias por las criticas ya que me hacen aprender de mis errores y me ayuda a ser mejor escritora.**

**perdonad si hay muchas faltas de ortografía pero soy pésima en eso de la ortografía.  
**

**un Besazo0  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPÍTULO 1: HACIENDO PLANES PARA EL VERANO**_

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se despertó a las 8:00, se duchó, vistió e hizo la cama (ya que de limpiar se encargarían las limpiadoras) para bajar a desayunar con sus padres los cuales la estarían esperando a las 9:00 en el lujoso comedor del hotel.

Cuando estuvo lista eran las 8:30, por lo que se puso a terminar de leer una novela muggel que había empezado hace unos días, dicha novela se titulaba Lazos de amor por Brian Weiis.

Estaba tan enfrascada en la novela que no se dio cuenta de la hora, pues ya eran las 9:10.

-_oh mierda se me pasó el tiempo muy rápido mis padres me estarán esperando-_pensó

Le puso el separador de páginas al libro por donde iba y se puso a bajar lo mas ligera posible puesto que después de desayunar había quedado con su madre para ir de compras. Cuando llegó al comedor sus padres estaban discutiendo sobre como sería la reunión de dentistas por la tarde ya que siempre estaban apostando quien sería el que salía este año como candidato a presidente de la asamblea, cuando vieron a su hija le dedicaron una amplia sonrisa y le señalaron que se sentara en la mesa con ellos.

-¿pequeña que pasó que no estuviste a tu hora?- le preguntó su padre, ya que era realmente inusual que Hermione llegara tarde.

-nada papi esque me quedé leyendo un libro y no me di cuenta de la hora ¿me perdonas?- se disculpó Hermione con cara de pena.

-por supuesto mi amor solo se me hizo muy extraño que mi nena se retrasara- dijo su padre con mucho cariño

Siguieron desayunando tranquilamente y cuando terminaron empezaron Hermione y su madre a hablar de su mañana de compras, su madre decía que lo mejor era ir primero recorriendo las tiendas sin comprar nada para que no compraran todo sin antes saber las opciones, por supuesto Hermione estaba de acurdo ya que su madre tenía mucha razón.

De pronto se acordó de la carta de Dumbledore y decidió ir a por ella.

habló sus padres y les dijo que tenía que enseñarles una carta que le había llegado, así que fue a por ella y se la enseño.

Cuando sus padres la leyeron le dijeron que no había problema que si quería podía ir.

Cuando se cansaron de estar en el comedor sin hacer nada se fueron a dar un paseo por los jardines del hotel.

En el paseo Hermione aprovecho para recordarle a su padre que su aniversario estaba próximo ya que siempre se le olvidaba, por supuesto tubo mucho cuidado de que su madre no se enterara.

El jardín era de lo más espléndido, tenía muchos arboles y flores exóticas ya que dicho jardín tiene un clima estupendo. También había muchas mariposas cosa que tanto a Hermione como a su madre les encantó.

Cuando ya llevaban mas o menos media hora de paseo le dijo su madre:

-Hermione cariño vamos a arreglarnos que se nos va ha hacer tarde para ir a comprar.

Así que se fueron a sus cuartos para coger todo lo necesario y cuando Hermione estaba completamente lista se fue hacia la suite de sus padres. Cuando llegó llamó a la puerta y le dijo su padre que pasara que a su madre todavía le quedaban unos cinco minutos largos por lo menos.

A los cinco minutos su madre salió y entonces se encaminaron al garaje del hotel para coger el coche ya que al estar dicho hotel en las afueras les sería un poco cansino ir andando.

Cogieron el coche y se fueron al centro de la ciudad, estuvieron buscando sitio un buen rato ya que al ser la temporada alta para los turista la ciudad estaba a rebosar de gente, cuando por fin encontraron aparcamiento se dirigieron a la primera tienda, la inspeccionaron de arriba a abajo sin perderse ningún detalle.

Y asi fueron haciendo con las demás, cuando por fin vieron todas las tiendas ya tenían suficiente ropa como para tres siglos ya que su madre era una derrochadora nata.

Cuando llegaron al hotel eran las 13:45 asi que se fueron a guardar la ropa y quedaron para comer a las 14:30.

Hermione llegó a su cuarto reventada ya que se había recorrido casi todas las tiendas todo eso con numerosas bolsas en la mano, tanto de ropa como de zapatos.

_-voy a tener que dar la ropa vieja a la beneficencia porque sería un desperdicio que estuviera en mi ropero criando bichos, porque con tanta ropa que me compró mi madre no se ni lo que voy a hacer- _pensó Hermione-_ como le gusta comprar, si no hubiera tantas riquezas no se lo que hubiera hecho._

Hermione aprovechó y empezó a escribir la contestacion de la carta en ese instante.

_**Estimado profesor Dumbledore, sería para mi un placer aceptar su invitación,**_

_**pero el problema es que no tengo medio de transporte ahora mismo, ya que**_

_**me encuentro en Bruselas por un asunto de mis padres así que no podré ir**_

_**Un cordial Saludo: Hermione Jane Granger**_

A las 14:30 Hermione estaba en el comedor esperando a sus padres, cuando llegaron empezaron a charlar a la espera que viniera la comida.

-Mami ya contesté la carta del director pero no se si pueda ir.

-¿y eso por qué mi amor?

-porque no se si pueda ir ya que no tengo medio de transporte y no se donde queda la casa.

-bueno cariño ya verás como si podrás ir con tus amigos- le dio ánimos su padre.

Cuando terminaron de comer Hermione subió a su cuarto y se puso a leer su novela, cuando de repente una lechuza entró por la ventana. Traía la contestación de Dumbledore.

_**Querida Srta. Granger será un placer tenerla con nosotros en el cuartel,**_

_**por lo del transporte no se preocupe estaré encantado de ayudarla en su pequeño**_

_**problema. Pasaran a recogerla dentro de tres días si usted gusta, por favor confirmelo.**_

_**Atte: Albus Dumbledore. **_

Hermione dejó la novela aparte y empezó a contestarle aprovechando que la lechuza seguía ahí.

Cuando mandó la contestación siguió con su novela, estaba tan enfrascada en ella que se llevo cuatro horas leyendo y se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era, se disculpo con sus padres porque no tenía ganas de ir a comer puesto que tenía que preparar las cosas.

Pasó otra hora mas arreglando su equipaje, pero ya eran las 20:00 y estaba muy cansada así que tomo un baño de sales para relajarse.

_-tendré que terminar de hacer maletas mañana-_ pensó- _pero la verdad esque tampoco hay mucha prisa asi que mañana me tomare un baño en el jacuzzi, eso estará bien._

Se salió de la bañera se seco y se puso un pijama de verano fresco, encendió la luz, cogió su libro y se acosto para terminar de leerlo.

Cuando terminó de leerlo eran las 00:30 de la madrugada, así que deposito el libro en su sitio y se acostó, esta vez para dormir.

* * *

_**BUENO CHICOS ESPERO OS GUSTE MI HISTORIA.**_

_**INTENTRE QUE EL TRECER CAPITULO ESTE COMO MUY TARDE PASADO MAÑANA SI.**_

_**UN BESAZO PARA TODOS.  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Contestación de reviews:**_

_**MIa: **gracias por tu review, espero este capitulo te guste. un beso_

_**Negumi Uchiha: **muchas gracias por todo, sobre todo por ofrecerte por lo del beteo muchas gracias de verdad . Muchos besos cari  
_

* * *

_**CAPITULO 2: EL REENCUENTRO**_

Habían pasado ya tres días, por lo cual hoy vendrían a recoger a Hermione.

Como era costumbre en ella empezó a revisar el equipaje por tercera vez.

Estaba muy nerviosa, porque no sabía nada de quién vendría a por ella, y si era un desconocido pues estaría muy incomoda.

Eran las 11:00 de la mañana y Hermione ya lo tenía todo listo.

_-¿Como le habrá ido a Sirius durante todo el año?, espero que se lo haya pasado bien con el profesor Lupin se lo merece -_pensaba Hermione- _espero que estén bien._

Cuando pasó un rato llamaron a la puerta, Hermione fue a abrir y se encontró con Remus Lupin en la puerta.

-Hola Hermione- saludó Remus- como has crecido desde la ultima vez, estás guapísima.

Hermione se sonrojo ante el cumplido de Remus.

-oh...gracias Remus-dijo muy colorada.

-¿Bueno vamos a avisar a tus padres no?- le dijo el lobit

-si claro vamos- contesto Hermione.

Se fueron a la suite de sus padres y llamaron a la puerta, cuando abrió su padre se quedo un poco impresionado de que su hija lo llamara en compañía de Remus.

-papi podemos hablar- dijo Hermione

-si claro pasad.

-papá, mamá este es Remus Lupin mi antiguo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Sres. Granger es un placer para mi conocerlos.

-igualmente- respondieron los padres de Hermione

-su hija fue mi mejor alumna, tiene un talento sin igual.- dijo Remus

-me alegro- dijo George Granger( padre de Hermione)

-Bueno para lo que venía es para decirles que, el Profesor Dumbledore me envió a recoger a Hermione

-a si por supuesto pero tengan mucho cuidado si- les dijo Jane (la madre de Hermione)

-no se preocupen cuidare de su hija como si fuera mia propia- dijo Remus muy tranquilizadoramente.

Y se despidieron.

Cuando llegaron a la suite de Hermione, esta le ofreció asiento mientras terminaba de revisar las cosas otra vez.

Una vez hubo terminado Hermione fue a coger las maletas, pero Remus como buen caballero la detuvo y las cogió el mismo.

-Agarrate de mi brazo vamos a aparecernos- y Remus le tendió su brazo

Cuando Hermione se agarró del brazo de Remus notó una sensación de vértigo y una pequeña punzada en el estomago, cerró los ojos muy fuerte y cuando sus pies tocaron al fin suelo los abrió.

Pero como no estaba acostumbrada a aparecerse estaba tan mareada que casi se cae si no llega a ser por Remus que la agarró antes de darse con la farola.

-Hermione ¿estas bien?-preguntó Remus preocupado

-si es solo que estoy un poco mareada-dijo ella sujetándose el estómago.

-deduzco que esta fue tu primera aparición – le dijo Remus

-pues si – dijo ella muy colorada

-tranquila no te preocupes- dijo Remus -ya te acostumbraras, yo también tardé en acostumbrarme.

-de veras estoy bien- dijo Hermione sacando fuerzas ya que estaba realmente mareada- pero preferiria sentarme un poco

Dicho esto Remus abrió la puerta pero al soltar a Hermione esta por poco se cae, así que soltó las maletas y la cargó en brazos, la llevó al salón donde se encontraron a Molly Weasly.

-Hermione cariño ¿qué te pasa?- Preguntó Molly preocupada

-Nada Molly solo fue que la aparición le calló un poco mal, está mareada solamente- la tranquilizó Remus.

Remus la acosto en el sofá y le dijo a Molly que se quedara con ella mientras el iba a por las maletas de Hermione que estaban afuera. Cuando regresó Hermione estaba mucho mejor y le preguntó:

-Hermione ¿como te sientes?

-no te preocupes Remus ya estoy bien

Entonces entró Sirius por la puerta con un pantalón baquero y una camisa roja, el pelo corto con una cascada de rizos que le hacían aparentar por lo menos diez años menos.

-Sirius- Hermione se levantó y se fue corriendo a darle un abrazo

-oh valla Hermione tanto me echaste de menos pequeña- le dijo Sirius con una amplia sonris

-eh...yo...esque...pues un poco- dijo extremadamente colorada por la falta de control sobre si misma

-no te preocupes no me molestó-dijo Sirius tranquilizandola- además yo también me alegro muchísimo de verte.

-no sabes lo contenta que estoy de saber que estás bien- le dijo Hermione a Sirius

-bueno pequeña ¿quieres que te enseñe la casa?- le preguntó Sirius

-me encantaría- le contestó Hermione

Y así comenzó el tour por la inmensa mansión.

Sirius le enseñó primero la gigantesca biblioteca, Hermione al verla se quedó fascinada. Tenía todo tipo de libros, de hechizos, de magia antigua, de criaturas mágicas, etc.

Luego le enseñó el salón, que estaba exquisitamente decorado. Tenía tres sofales muy grandes de cuero, una mesa enorme de ébano y también una estupenda chimenea entre otras cosas.

Después le enseñó el comedor estaba decorado muy bien, con los accesorios justos para no estar demasiado recargado, una mesa gigantesca de color marrón casi tan oscuro que hasta parecía negro con unas veinte sillas (mas o menos) a juego con el asiento en un verde un tanto Slytherin para el gusto de Hermione.

Cuando se dieron cuenta ya eran las 20:30 así que Sirius la llevó a su habitación, la cual compartía con Ginny, soltó las maletas en su cuarto( que Sirius como buen caballero le cargó) y quedaron en que mañana Sirius le terminaría de enseñar la casa.

Hermione empezó a instalarse, deshizo las maletas y guardo su ropa en el armario, las cosas de su aseo las guardó en el cuarto de baño y terminó mas o menos sobre las 21:00.

Bajó al comedor, todos estaban esperando allí charlando animadamente y saludó a todo el mundo.

La cena estuvo exquisita y cuando terminaron de comer el Sr. Weasley le preguntó:

-Hermione ¿tu sabes cual es la función que desempeña un acomodador en el mundo muggle?

-claro un acomodador es el que está encargado de que los clientes sepan cada uno el lugar que debe ocupar.

-ves como tenia razón Molly- le dijo a su mujer

-si cariño tenías razón.- dijo Molly

Se quedaron todos charlando un buen rato, y cuando recogieron todas las cosas de la cena, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y todos se fueron a sus cuartos, Hermione se puso su pijama y se acostó a dormir, entonces entró Ginny.

-Hermione que alegría verte otra vez amiga- le dijo Ginny

-a mi también me da gusto verte Ginny

-bueno dime una cosa ¿ Victor te a mandado alguna carta durante las vacaciones?

-pues no todavía no

-pues raro es, se fue muy coladito por ti Hermione- le dijo Ginny riendose a lo bajini.

Y así hablando las dos se quedaron hasta tarde.

Se acostaron a las 3:00.

Y esa noche Hermione soñó con el día en que rescataron a Sirius.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPITULO 3: UNA FUERTE AMISTAD**_

Había pasado un mes desde que Hermione llegara al cuartel, estrecho mucho su amistad con Ginny ya que se pasaban casi las veinticuatro horas del día juntas, también se hizo amiga de Sirius y Remus, por lo que se veían muy amenudo.

Una de las mañanas, Hermione se despertó muy agitada ya que había tenido una pesadilla, intentó hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a Ginny y bajo al salón.

Cuando llegó se echó a llorar, ya que la pesadilla había sido sobre la guerra, soñó que Harry perdía contra Voldemort y que tanto Ron como Ginny eran asesinados.

Siguió llorando un rato mas, y al rato entró Sirius. Al verla así Sirius se preocupó bastante ya que jamás la había visto tan vulnerable, entonces se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-Pequeña ¿qué tienes?- le susurró al oido

Hermione se abrazó mas fuerte a Sirius y comenzó a llorar mas. Entonces Sirius se preocupó mas y empezó a intentar tranquilizarla, le pasó las manos a la espalda y fue acariciándola despacio intentando traspasar tranquilidad.

-Sirius...yo...todos...incluso tu... fue horrible- dijo entre llanto Hermione – solo... quedaba harry...y...y...no...

Y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, entonces Sirius por fin entendió y empezó a susurrarle cosas tranquilizantes.

Sh...ya mi pequeña todo saldrá bien ya verás...-dijo a Hermione- ni yo ni Remus dejaremos que te pase nada...todo estará bien...ya mi pequeña estate tranquila que yo estaré aquí contigo.

Hermione se tranquilizó poco a poco y cuando por fin estuvo tranquila Sirius fue por una tila para los nervios ya que estaba tiritando de nerviosismo. Cuando le tendió la tila a Hermione, esta la tomó y se recostó en su hombro, estuvieron callados hasta que Hermione habló.

-Sirius muchas gracias-le dijo ella- de veras eres muy bueno conmigo

-de nada Hermione- respondió Sirius- solo quiero que estés bien y que confies en mi solo di lo que te preocupa, aquí estaré para todo

-de verdad que no- dijo apenada Hermione- no quiero molestarte mas

-Hermione tu no eres una molestia-dijo Sirius para reconfortarla

-Sirius tengo miedo, de perderos de que me despierte y no poder veros nunca mas, sobre todo tengo miedo por los chicos, para mi son como mis hermanos y soportaría perderlos en esta guerra- dijo Hermione.

-Mione, no te preocupes yo no dejare que nada malo os pase-le dijo Sirius- si tuviera que dar mi vida por vosotros ten por seguro que lo haría, no dejare que os pase nada, me entiendes, nada ten por seguro que estando a mi lado te protegeré siempre.

-oh Sirius- Hermione abrazó a Sirius

Se quedaron un rato abrazados reconfortandose el uno al otro, y en ese momento a Hermione se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho.

Sirius en ese momento estaba muy feliz por que por fin su corazón encontró la paz que estuvo buscando durante años, sabía que si ahora mismo la castaña le faltara el estaría perdido pues esa castaña que ahora tenía entre sus brazos le había enseñado lo que es el cariño, un cariño puro e inocente, un cariño de los que no piden nada a cambio.

-_que te está pasando Sirius-_se dijo a si mismo- _que es esta paz, esta tranquilidad, que me pasa cuando estoy contigo, porque cuando te vas se me hunde el alma en un abismo por que no soy capaz de pensar en nada mas si te tengo cerca, porque solo tengo ganas de abrazarte y tenerte en mis brazos pequeña._

Ya eran las seis de la mañana, y Hermione se había quedado dormida en el regazo de Sirius.

Él supo que pronto bajaría Molly para preparar las cosas así que intentando no despertar a Hermione le quito el brazo, el cual había pasado durmiendo por la cintura de él, y poco a poco se fue levantando, con mucho mucho cuidado.

Una vez estuvo de pie se fue a su cuarto a ducharse puesto que necesitaba una ducha bien fría (no seais mal pensados), ya que no había dormido casi nada en toda la noche, y quería despejarse un poco.

Cuando hubo acabado se vitió y bajo al salón para ver como seguía Hermione, ella estaba dormida todavía pero hubo algo que no pasó desapercibido para Sirius, Hermione estaba acurrucada y empezó a tiritar un poco, así que Sirius como buen caballero fue a buscar una sabana y se la hechó por lo alto.

Pensó en coger un libro para leerlo ya que por lo que se veía Hermione estaría por lo menos un buen rato dormida.

Se fue a la bibliteca y cogió uno de los pocos tomos de literatura muggle que había ( solo había unos 5 ó 6 ya que la familia de Sirius era bastante seguidora de los ideales de Voldemort) (por cierto los libros se los habían regalado Lily y James).

Se encaminó para el salón , pero entonces recordó que Remus le dijo que hoy en la tarde vendrían de visita Dumbledore y Snape, así que llamó a Kreacher y le dijo que ordenara las habitaciones que ocuparían tanto Dumbledore como Snape. Al cabo de un rato se pasó a ver como iba el elfo y lo encontró maldiciendo a diestro y siniestro a todo aquel que le caía mal, pasó de el ya que el puñetero elfo no valía la pena y se fue al salón.

Se sento en un sillón que había al lado del sofa donde dormía Hermione y empezó a leer su libro que se titulaba, " La Casa de los Espíritus " por Isabel Allende.

Llevaba ya casi cuarenta y cinco minutos leyendo cuando escuchó que lo llamaban, se volteó pero no había nadie mas que Hermione, la cual estaba dormida todavía así que siguió con la lectura, pero al rato lo volvieron a llamar y se percató que Hermione lo estaba llamando, pero era en sueños.

Sirius no pudo evitar sonreir, ya que Hermione estaba soñando con el.

Siguió con su lectura, y a las 7:00 se despertó Hermione.

-Sirius- dijo ella adormilada todavía- ¿que hora es?

-son las 7:00 pequeña-le dijo Sirius con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- dentro de poco estará el desayuno, anda y vete a lavar la cara así te terminas de espabilar perezosa.

-umm...pues creo que si que será lo mejor

-a y Hermione-le dijo Sirius un poco colorado

-¿si?- preguntó ella

-yo que tu me pondría otro pijama, porque ese creo que necesita dos metros mas de tela-le dijo Sirius ya que ahora mismo Hermione llevaba el pijama, ya de por si corto, remangado a media barriga.

Hermione se puso supercolorada y se fue en un segundo para su cuarto.

No le dio tiempo a entrar cuando escucho un ruido sordo en el suelo, abrió la puerta lo mas rápido que pudo y se encontró a su amiga en el suelo quejándose y sovándose las partes traseras, ya que se había caído de la cama.

-jajajaja...Ginny...jajajaja...que has...jajaja...hecho...jajajaja...-dijo Hermione sujetándose la barriga de la misma risa

-ey-dijo la pelirroja- no te rías me caí, y además me hice daño mala amiga-y le salió un puchero- ya me gustaría a mi verte la cara cuando te pase.

Así riéndose Hermine fue a ducharse, cuando terminó se vistió, peinó y vió que Ginny aun no estaba lista así que le metió prisa y esperó a su amiga. Cuando las dos estuvieron listas y el cuarto estuvo arreglado bajaron a desayunar al comedor.

Entre charlas el desayuno se paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y todos se quedaron charlando un rato.

Pasada media hora la Sra. Weasley empezó a repartir las tareas de la casa.

**Sirius y Hermione: los baños y er cuarto del hipogrifo.**

**Remus y Ginny: el salón y el sotano.**

**Fred y George: el piso de arriba.**(constaba de tres habitaciones)

**Los Sres. Weasleys: la cocina, el comedor y la despensa.**

**Ron y Kreacher**(pobre Ron :( )**: el piso de abajo**.( que constaba de cuatro habitaciones)

Estuvieron limpiando cerca de 4 Horas ya que la mansión era inmensa.

Cuando terminaron todos se sentaron en el salón un rato a descansar, ya que estaban destrozados.

-No puedo mas- dijo Ron tirándose a lo bestia en el sofá- estoy que me comería hasta un vaca entera yo solo.

-Ron ¿nunca te cansas de comer?

-Es uno de los mayores placeres de la vida- dijo muy seguro y sonriente

-ERES INCORREGIBLE -le dijeron todos a la vez como si lo hubieran ensayado

Y entonces empezaron todos a reír.

Al cabo de una hora todos estaban duchados y listo para un rato de diversión, pusieron un poco de musica y empezaron a bailar, pero no todos, los Sres. Weasleys, Sirius y Remus se quedaron sentados observando.

Hermione y Ginny estaban muy contentas ya que el reggeton era su musica favorita, y empezaron a bailar contoneando sincronizadamente.

Ron, Fred y George se quedaron embobados con Hermione, ya que nunca la habían visto bailar de esa manera, definitivamente la castaña se estaba soltando poco a poco, pero todavía le quedava un largo camino.

Entre tanto cierto para de merodeadores estaban charlando animadamente, cuando Remus miró atrás casi se queda en shock al ver a la pelirroja y se volteó a Sirius mas rojo que un tomate, Sirius volteó a ver que pasaba entonces vio a Hermione contoneando las caderas y bailando al son de la musica, se quedó embobado mirandola y no escuchó nada en ese momento.

Hermione se acercó a Sirius para coger un refresco ya que estaba seca, una vez hubo bebido su contenido dejo el vaso en la mesa y se fue a bailar con Ginny.

Sirius estuvo un rato mirando hasta que no aguantó mas y se fue para ella, se puso detras y le susurró al oido:

-Mione me concedes el honor de bailar contigo.

Ella en ese momento se puso muy roja pero asintió.

Empezaron a bailar Sirius estaba en una nube ya que la castaña era preciosa y justo la tenía delante bailando una vista que no cambiaría por nada según el.

Cuando eran ya las 18:30 aparecieron Dumbledore y Snape, todos se fueron a merendar.

Sirius se fue a su cuarto con tal de no verle la cara a Snape ya que lo odiaba de tal manera que soportaba tenerlo enfrente.

Durante las siguientes horas Sirius no se pudo quitar de la cabeza a Hermione, esa castaña que poco a poco lo iba a volver loco puesto que no sabía ni que le estaba pasando.

El día paso sin mas y no hubo ningún contratiempo.

* * *

_**Siento mucho a tardanza pero he estado de vacaciones y no he tenido tiempo de actualizar.**_

_**Espero os guste el nuevo Capitulo.**_

_**Gracias a todos por leerme y una vez mas gracias por lo reviews  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPITULO 4: TIEMPO DE CONFESIONES.**_

Era un viernes por la mañana, y como de costumbre Hermione se despertó la primera.

Aun era muy temprano pero Hermione sabía que por mucho sueño que tuviera no volvería a dormirse, así que se fue a dar su baño matutino ( como no ella tan aseada), al salir se encontró con una carta en la mesita de noche, junto a la carta venía una preciosa gargantilla la cual Hermione no había visto nunca.

_**Mi pequeña princesa Hermione tu padre y yo te echamos mucho **_

_**de menos, como ya sabrás la fiesta de tu abuela es en casa dentro **_

_**de dos días, así que no nos falles por favor tu abuela se disgustaría**_

_**mucho, sabes que eres la niña de sus ojos, se que estarás aquí, pero**_

_**te envío la gargantilla que esta en el sobre, tu padre la vio en un **_

_**escaparate y tal como la vio la compró para ti.**_

_**Mi pequeña te queremos mucho.**_

_**Atte: Jane y George Granger.**_

Cuando la leyó cogió la gargantilla la observó por un momento, era preciosa, sencilla pero muy bella, tenía la cadena fina y en ella colgaba una perfecta mariposa de plata, que en las alas tenía incrustadas unas piedras lindísimas. El collar no era demasiado llamativo, ya que sino Hermione no se lo pondría seguro (ya sabéis la Srita. Hermione Granger no es de las que les gusta llamar demasiado la atención), eso si era de oro blanco.

Fue hasta su espejo y se lo probó, le quedaba muy bien pero solo se lo pondría para ocasiones especiales(pensó).

Cuando se lo quitó lo guardó en el joyero que le regaló su madre cuando se fue a Howarts, el cual era amplio y de muy buen gusto. Tenía dos cajones muy espaciosos donde en uno de ellos Hermione guardaba las pocas (por no decir casi ningunas) pulseras que tenía, y en el otro el collar.

El joyero también contaba de dos puertas en las cuale si la abrías podías observar los pendientes y accesorios del pelo.

Al rato cuando empezó a hacer la cama Ginny se despertó y fue a ducharse, mientras tanto Hermione terminó de recoger el cuarto (ya que Ginny se había hartado de probar ropa la noche anterior con la escusa de renovar su ropero).

Cuando hubieron terminado las dos se encaminaron al comedor, en el cual se encontraron con un cuadro bastante inusual, Sirius Black y Severus Snape sentados tomando su café tranquilamente.

Las dos se miraron entre ellas sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían, y aun alucinando se sentaron las dos juntas en unas sillas un poco retiradas (todo por precaución porque como ya sabemos esos dos se tiran los trastos a la cabeza), tomaron un vaso de zumo cada una y se sirvieron una tostada con mermelada.

Cuando todos terminaron de desayunar empezaron a recoger y limpiar la casa, (ya que el asqueroso elfo solo sabía incordiar) una vez terminaron Ron, Sirius y Remus empezaron a jugar al ajedrez mágico, y como de costumbre a Ron era al que mejor se le daba, pero había que reconocer que a Remus tampoco se le daba nada mal.

Mientras Ginny y Hermione empezaron a hablar de cosas sin importancia para pasar el rato, Ginny le contó que Dean Thomas estaba interesado en ella, entonces los llamo la Sra. Weasley ya que era hora de comer.

Cuando almorzaron Ron propuso una partida al poker, todos accedieron menos Hermione pues no era muy buena jugadora ya que no sabía del todo como era el juego. Así que Sirius le explicó lo mas básico del juego. Cuando Sirius le hubo explicado las reglas se sentó a su lado para observar el juego.

Hermione pasó cuatro partidas sin jugar para coger el tranquillo lo cual no fue tan dificil como ella creyó, y así ella también empezó a jugar.

Después de una hora de juego todos recogieron y empezaron a charlar animadamente.

-Hermione creí que te iba a costar más aprender- le dijo Sirius muy sorprendido.

-yo también lo creí Sirius- dijo Hermione- pero la verdad esque he tenido un buen maestro.

-bueno eso no es cierto- le dijo él- tu eres demsiado espabilada lo coges todo al vuelo.

-um...eh...gracias- dijo sonrojada.

-Bueno y ¿que tienes planeado hacer este año?- dijo Sirius.

-Pues la verdad no se -dijo ella un poco pensativa.

-chicos siento interrumpir pero Molly te necesitaba en la cocina Hermione- le dijo Remus.

-ah vale ya voy- dijo Hermione- hasta luego chicos después hablamos.

Hermione se fue a la cocina con Molly, y Remus y Sirius se quedaron hablando.

-Sirius ¿podemos hablar en privado?- le dijo Remus.

-Claro Moony, porque lo preguntas- dijo Sirius un poco desconcertado.

-ya lo verás.

Y así se encaminaron al cuarto de Sirius, cuando llegaron, Remus cerró la puerta y le puso un hechizo silenciador.

-Padfoot ¿qué es lo que pasa por esa cabecita tuya en?- dijo Remus directamente.

-¿porque preguntas eso? - dijo Sirius.

-porque no me gusta nada algo que estoy notando- le respondió el lobito- francamente me preocupa que esté pasando por tu cabeza, y a juzgar por tu comportamiento nada que me valla a gustar.

-Moony no es nada solo estoy feliz de que tu y los chicos estén conmigo- le dijo el animago.

-si, estás feliz, pero sobre todo por una castaña a la que no dejas de mirar- dijo Remus con tono de advertencia.

-_mierda ¿a éste no se le despista nunca o que?-_pensó Sirius un tanto asustado- Remus te puedo asegurar que lo único que pasa por mi cabeza es que desde hace 13 años por fin soy feliz con la gente a la que aprecio y respeto- le dijo a la defensiva.

-Sirius se que algo te pasa con Hermione- le dijo Remus suavizando el tono- por favor confía en mi.

-Ay Lunático amigo mio no se que me pasa, pero te puedo asegurar que con Hermione no me pasa nada.

-Está bien te creeré-le dijo no muy convencido Remus.

Eran las 18:00 y Molly ya estaba desesperada esperando a ciertos merodeadores que no aparecían por ningún lado. Los buscó por el salón, la biblioteca, etc, pero esos dos no aparecían ni a la de tres.

Fue arriba a las habitaciones, y dio la casualidad que Remus había quitado el hechizo silenciador y escuchó:

-solo aléjate y no le hagas daño- le dijo Lupin.

-Moony no le voy a hacer daño por el amor a dios quien te crees que soy-le dijo Sirius muy indignado- es una cria que ni siquiera me llama la atención, joder, que solo la veo como la amiga de mi ahijado coño. (perdonen mi mal lenguaje pero cuando me altero pues... :P)

-esta bien, esta bien- dijo el licántropo dándose por vencido.

Molly no podía dar crédito a sus oídos, estaba en una especie de shock, por suerte atinó a salir de su trance antes de que los dos salieran.

Cuando ese par salieron de la habitación se encontraron con una Molly un poco perturbada, y tanto Remus como Sirius se pensaron lo peor.

-eh...esto...Molly ¿cuanto llevas ahi?- dijo Sirius un poco asustado.

-la verdad acabo de llagar pero me extraña mucho que ese elfo tuyo no halla aparecido en todo el día- dijo la pelirroja encubriéndose.

Todo pasó sin mas contratiempos, y pronto la tarde dio paso a la noche.

Hermione estaba ensimismada pensando, que nisiquiera se dio cuenta que su amiga le estaba hablando.

-_¿porqué no podré quitármelo de la cabeza dios mio?, joder es el padrino de tu mejor amigo Hermione,-_ pensaba-_ ¿porqué me pasa esto a mi?, es mas ¿cómo me he podido fijar en Sirius?_

-Mione amiga regresa a la realidad-dijo Ginny- HERMIONE JANE GRANGER ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO- siguió intentándolo la pelirroja.

-eh...si si, te escucho Gin- le dijo Hermione saliendo del trance.

-y esa cara, no me digas que...- pero no le dio tiempo a terminar que Hermione se sonrojo y miró al suelo- AY SIIIIIIIIIIIII...amiga estás enamorada.

-¿tu estás loca?-dijo Hermione, pero se calló al darse cuenta que Ginny tenía razón.

-oh...Herm dime ¿quién es el afortunado?-le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa pícara.

-_¿que hago se lo digo o no?-_pensaba la castaña_- pero como he podido enamorarme de él, dios y si piensa de mi lo peor, joder me estoy rayando._

-venga amiga confía en mi si- le dijo Ginny con carita de pena.

-está bien pero prometeme que no pensarás mal- le contesto la castaña.

-lo prometo- dijo levantado la mano en señal de juramento.

-creo...que me gusta mucho...em...-pero no podía terminar sentía pánico.

-hay amiga no me dejes en ascuas quiero saber- le insistía la colorada.

-estoyenamoradadeSirius- dijo superrapidísimamente.

-¿qué? Amiga no te entiendo si no hablas mas despacio- le dijo Ginny a su amiga.

-que yo...osea...que es...estoy...ena...enamo...rada...de Siriius- le dijo Hermione mirando al suelo y supersonrojada.

-¿que que?- dijo Ginny un poco desconcertada- osea ¿escuché bien?, quiero decir dijiste que te has enamorado de Sirius, osea el padrino de tu mejor amigo, veinte años mayor, exconvicto y alocado.

-em...pues si- dijo Hermione muy apenada.

-pero Herms estas segura, Sirius te dobla la edad y además no creo que sea el mejor candidato para ti- le dijo Ginny para tratar de convencerla.

-lo se Ginny pero es lo que siento, cuando estoy a su lado es como si millones de mariposas estuviesen en mi estómago, cuando lo miro siento paz, tranquilidad y una seguridad que hacía años no sentía- dijo Hermione con mirada soñadora.

-bueno pues si es lo que quieres cuenta con mi apoyo- le dijo Ginny apoyandola.

-oh Ginny eres la mejor amiga del mundo-le dijo Hermione abrazándola.

-bueno te ayudaré a conquistarlo-le dijo Ginny guiñándole un ojo.

-gracias amiga, de verdad que no se como agradecertelo-le dijo Hermione.

-solo una vez que lo tengas amarrado disfruta con el, así me lo agradecerás-le dijo Ginny.

Ya eran las nueve y las dos amigas estaban tan ensimismadas hablando entre ellas que no se habían dado ni cuenta que llevaban por lo menos una hora y media en el cuarto.

Las dos se sobresaltaron cuando escucharon tocar en la puerta.

-adelante- dijeron las dos a la vez.

Por la puerta entró Sirius Black, y la castañita se puso tan colorada que la pelirroja tubo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no reirse.

-_dios esto no es posible, para colmo ahora que le confieso a Ginny tiene que venir el-_pensaba Hermione-_ dios me voy a morir de vergüenza._

_-no está tan mal para tener 34 años la verdad-_pensaba la pelirroja_-__mi amiga tiene buen gusto,pero bueno sigue siendo Sirius, padrino de Harry._

Mientras las chicas estaban en su mundo Sirius se dio cuenta del sonrojo de su castaña, porque el sabía que estaba enamorado de ella, aunque no lo quería reconocer en lo profundo de su corazon sabía que esa castaña le había robado el corazón para siempre.(N/A ay dios ya me salió la vena cursi).

-Hermione, Ginny teneis que bajar a cenar la mesa está puesta ya- les dijo Sirius.

-si claro, en un segundo bajamos- le dijo Ginny ya que Hermione no podía siquiera hablar.

La cena pasó tranquilamente aunque Sirius no paraba de mirar a Hermione cosa que la ponía nerviosa, no hubo nada mas.

Cuando terminaron la cena se subieron a sus respectivos cuartos, y una vez las chicas estuvieron solas comenzaron a hablar de nuevo.

-Hermione, deberías cambiar de vestuario-le dijo Ginny.

-¿porqué?- le preguntó la castaña.

-pues porque si quieres que Sirius se fije en ti deberás empezar a arreglarte un poco más-contesto su pelirroja amiga.

-pero Ginny sabes que no me gusta destacar- le recordó Hermione a su amiga.

-lo se, pero no vas a destacar seguirás siendo tu solo que un poco diferente.

-Ginny no me gusta, yo me siento bien conmigo misma, no soy de esas niñatas superficiales que se echan trescientos kilos de maquillaje para presumir-le dijo Hermione

-amiga no se trata de eso solo vas a vestir un poco mas arreglada eso es todo, yo no hablé nada sobre el maquillaje-le recordó Ginny.

-Ginny sobre eso voy a dejar una cosa bien clara, no quiero maquillaje y si la ropa no me gusta no me la pongo si- le dijo Hermione.

-Mione te aseguro que no vas a ir ni provocando ni enseñando nada si solo vas vestir mejor-dijo Ginny ya casi al borde de un ataque.

-bueno ya veremos eso si ahora solo quiero dormir estoy super cansada- le dijo Hermione.

-_agggggggg ¿como puede esta chica ser tan anticuada?-_pensaba Ginny- _fuu, me queda un duro y arduo trabajo puliendo a la cerrada de mente esta._

-¿Ginny?

-¿qué?

-¿tu crees que le soy indiferente?

-no lo se amiga- respondio Ginny- pero creo que no

-Buenas noches Gin.

-Dulces sueños Herms, que sueñes con el- le dijo Ginny sonriendo pícaramente.

Y se acostaron a dormir.

Hermione se acostó con una sonrisa en la cara y abrazando a su almoada, cosaque a Ginny le hizo mucha gracia.

* * *

**Siento la tardanza pero estuve de vacaciones y no pude actualizar hasta ahora.**

**Gracias a todos por leer mi fic.**

**Los quiere:**

**MioneBlack18**


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPITULO 5: RECONOCIENDO SENTIMIENTOS**_

_**1ª PARTE.**_

A la mañana siguiente Ginny se despertó antes que Hermione (por muy extraño que parezca) y se fue a dar un baño, a la mitad del baño Hermione se despertó, y al ver que Ginny estaba despierta se extrañó mucho, tocó la puerta ya que no se escuchaba nada dentro del baño, pero nadie respondía, volvió a tocar por si Ginny no se había enterado, y entonces escuchó el ruido del agua al caer.

-_¿cómo es posible que esta pelirroja esté tan sorda por dios?-_pensó Hermione.

Como el baño estaba ocupado, pues se resignó a hacer su cama, después como ya no tenía nada que hacer y la pelirroja tardaba tanto pues se puso a leer una revista muggle que tenía Ginny.

La revista era sobre moda, (como no la pelirroja siempre con sus revistas de moda)al cabo de un ratito ( si decimos que ese ratito fue mas o menos de media hora pues...) la pelirroja salió del baño, y empezó a vestirse.

Entonces Hermione se fue a duchar, se metió a la ducha y dejó que el agua caliente cayera por su cuerpo relajándola, Hermione no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en Sirius, ese moreno le tenía absorbido el cerebro.

Cuando terminó su baño relajante fue a su habitación y sacó la ropa del armario, y justo al empezar a vestirse la pelirroja la paró.

-Hermione Jane Granger ¿que fue lo que te dije ayer?- le reprochó Ginny.

-oh Ginny venga si solo son unos vaqueros, se vestirme sola no necesito a nadie- le dijo la castaña un poco molesta.

-pero amiga si quieres empezar a seducir a Sirius tienes que ponerte mas... ya sabes...guapa, por así decirlo- le dijo Ginny.

-Ginerva no quiero vestirme a tu antojo, yo creo que soy lo suficiente mayor para que me elijas la ropa como si fueras mi madre-le dijo Hermione a punto de explotar.

-ay amiga eres imposible lo sabias, está bien yo solo te voy a buscar un conjunto si te lo pones bien y si no aya tu- le dijo Ginny exasperada.

Ginny fue al armario y empezó a buscar una ropa apropiada para Hermione.

En menos de cinco minutos el cuarto estaba superdesordenado, había ropa por todas partes y Ginny aun seguía sacando mas ropa si era posible. Mas o menos a los quince minutos Ginny encontró por fin lo que buscaba, era un pantalón vaquero ajustado (de esos que te estilizan las piernas y caderas) con una camisa larga de tirantes gruesos marrón a juego con las sandalias (las sandalias son de esas que se amarran al gemelo que te hacen un pie monísimo...jeje).

Cuando Hermione lo vio se quedó helada pues le encanto el conjunto que le buscó su amiga, (cosa que le extrañó un poco ya que creía que Ginny le iba a sacar un conjunto un tanto provocador) se probó los pantalones y se miró al espejo porque no se fiaba de como le iban a quedar, vio que le quedaba bien pero no le convenció demasiado ya que era muy ceñido y le marcaba mucho.

Se volvió a Ginny y le dijo:

-Ginny amiga creo que estos pantalones no me los pongo ni muerta-le dijo- se marca todo lo único que me falta es gritar que me miren el culo.

-Mione cariño mio, no te quejes antes de tiempo y ponte la camisa encima ya verás- le dijo Ginny.

Se puso la camisa y se miró al espejo, le quedaba como anillo al dedo, estaba estupenda.

La camisa era larga (hasta unos dedos mas arriba del trasero, por lo cual no se veía indecente), con un cinturón vaquero en la cintura ( a juego con el pantalón).

-Mione te queda genial - dijo Ginny.

-creo que te haré caso amiga-dijo Herminone- pero no se...um...me siento rara...como si no...ag...bueno no importa.

-a, y Hermione- dijo la colorada para llamar su atención.

-¿si?- le respondió la castaña.

-creo que no te vendría nada mal un poco de mascarilla para el pelo- le dijo Ginny.

-¿y eso porqué?- respondió la Gryffindor.

-Pues porque siempre lo llevas un poco... eh como decirlo...al estilo estropajo...osea sin ofender- le dijo la pelirroja un poco miedosa por la reacción de su amiga.

-¿ah si?...y tengo acaso yo la culpa ¿o que?- dijo Hermione un poco mosqueada.

-vale bueno dejémoslo ahi ¿vale?, no quiero pelear- le dijo su amiga pelirroja.

Cuando por fin estuvieron listas y arreglaron el cuarto eran las 9:30, por lo que Molly seguro que las haría picadillo. Corrieron para llegar lo antes posible, pero ninguna contó con un par de merodeadores que estaban dando la vuelta a la esquina, por lo que cayeron encima de ellos, la peor parte se la llevó Sirius ya que Hermione se calló encima.

Ginny por su parte calló al lado de Remus, el cual se sobaba el trasero por el dolor de la caída.

Cuando Remus se dio cuenta de que Ginny estaba en el suelo un poco mareada por el golpe, se levanto y ayudó a Ginny a pararse a su lado, mientras Sirius no podía ni moverse ya que estaba acorralado entre la castaña (que se estaba poniendo un poco roja con la situación) y la pared.

Hermione miró a Sirius a los ojos y éste correspondió la mirada, así estuvieron por un rato mientras Remus y Ginny no podía ni articular palabra al ver las caras de tontos que tenían los dos, al cabo de unos minutos fue Ginny la que interrumpió el momento ya que si no llegaban al comedor Molly se iba a enfadar tanto que estarían limpiando calderos hasta que se le olvidara el motivo.

-Emm...yo...osea...que...que...lo...sien...siento...Remus- dijo al borde de un colapso nervioso.

-no te preocupes- le dijo Remus comprensivo- tu estás bien eso es lo que importa no.

-si...si...gra...gracias- terminó Ginny- Hermione, Hermione.

Pero la castaña no hacía ni caso.

-HERMIONE- Le gritó Ginny para que saliera del trance.

-¿que?- dijo ella ensimismada.

-vamos anda, que mamá tiene que estar superenojada- le dijo Ginny.

-si si, tienes razón- dijo Hermione como un tomate.

Entonces Remus la ayudó a levantarse, cosa que le agradeció mucho ya que no tenía ni fuerzas en las piernas. Cuando Sirius estuvo libre del peso de la castaña se levanto, y se arregló su ropa ya que estaba un poco arrugada.

Hermione se disculpó pero estaba tan conmocionada que no le salían ni las palabras, al igual que a Ginny, los dos estaban un poco sorprendidos, pero no le dieron mas importancia, se despidieron y siguieron su camino. Cuando las chicas llegaron al comedor Molly ya estaba guardando las cosas, al verlas paradas en el marco de la puerta se giró y soltó los platos en el fregadero, y volteó otra vez en dirección a las chicas.

-¿Se puede saber que les pasó a las dos?- les regañó Molly con los brazos en jarra (típica pose de madre regañando)- ¿creeis que estas son horas de levantarse? Son las 9:45 ya todos desayunaron y empezaron a hacer la faena.

-lo sentimos- dijeron las dos a la vez.

-eso no vale espero que como señoritas que sois tengáis mas puntualidad la próxima vez.

-por supuesto mamá- dijo Ginny.

-seguro Sra. Weasley, lo siento mucho- le dijo Hermione muy apenada.

-ahora sentaos a desayunar aprisa que hay muchas cosas por hacer- le dijo Molly.

Las dos se sentaron en la enorme mesa y empezaron a comer, se comieron dos tostadas y un zumo cada una ya que había poco tiempo pues Molly las estaba esperando para terminar de hacer las cosas. Cuando terminaron ayudaron a Molly a recoger la mesa y se fueron cada unas a hacer sus respectivas labores. Ese día les había tocado a las dos juntas, y tenían que hacer los cuartos de baño y la habitación de Buckbeack (lo siento si me equivoqué con el nombre pero de verdad no me acuerdo como se escribe).

Empezaron por el cuarto de Buckbeack, primero recogieron la paja sucia y la reemplazaron, después empezaron a limpiar el suelo (el cual daba asco), e intentaron que Buckbeack les dejara darle por lo menos un cepillado ya que le tocaba su cepillado matutino, como el animal era tan grande las chicas no llegaban ni de puntillas así que cogieron un par de taburetes y empezaron a cepillarlo, Buckbeack no se estaba quieto así que realmente se les dificultaba mucho hacerlo y tardaron un buen rato.

Después Hermione bajó al sótano a por la comida del animal, cuando llegó al sotano no se veía nada por lo que tuvo que ir a la cocina a por una linterna ( N/A: Molly las guardaba allí porque ella siempre tenía que bajar al sótano constantemente)

Hermione subió al cuarto y relleno el comedero del hipogrifo, se fue a enjuagar el bebedero ya que estaba un poco sucio y cuando terminó fue otra vez al cuarto.

Cuando estaban a punto de terminar entró Ron por la puerta, pero al estar Hermione detrás de la puerta la empujó y se resbaló.

-Auuuu- se quejó la dolorida castaña.

-Hermione ¿estás bien?- preguntó su amigo- lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

-pues no...ay -dijo la castañita sosteniéndose el tobillo- creo que me doble el tobillo.

Como habían formado tanto ruido, enseguida llegaron Molly y Sirius, los cuales venían asustados por si algo hubiera pasado.

-¿que pasó aquí chicos?- preguntó Molly.

-nada mamá solo entré y Hermione estaba detrás de la puerta así que la empuje y se resbaló, pero fue sin querer en- agregó el pelirrojo.

Sirius fue a ver si le había pasado algo a la castaña, ya que no dejaba de quejarse por el tobillo.

-¿qué te pasa pequeña?- le preguntó el animago preocupado- ¿te hiciste daño?.

-solo me doble el tobillo Sirius -le respondió Hermione e intento levantarse, mas no pudo- ah dios duele.

-haber dejame ayudarte pequeña- le dijo Sirius cogiéndola de la cintura.

-ay- se quejó Hermione.

Mientras Sirius la ayudaba a levantarse Ron empezó a recoger el desastre que había formado.

Una vez que Hermione estuvo de pie Sirius le pregunto:

-¿crees que podrás andar preciosa?

-no lo se me duele mucho el tobillo Sirius-dijo Hermione- creo que me lo lastimé bien feo.

-no te preocupes mi niña que yo te llevo-le dijo Sirius-_ estúpido deja de pensar así, además le dijiste mi niña, esto es grave._

-no...em...no hace ….falta- dijo Hermione coloradísima.

-que si.

Sirius cogió a Hermione en brazos, y la llevó a su habitación, cuando llegaron, ( N/A no sin antes mucho esfuerzo por parte de mi Sirius) la soltó en la cama con mucho cuidado y le revisó el tobillo.

-Esto tiene mala pinta pequeña- le dijo Sirius preocupado- espera aquí que enseguida vuelvo.

-_oh está tan mono cuando se preocupa por mi-_pensó Hermione_- creo que le voy a tener que dar las gracias a Ron, jeje._

-ya estoy aquí pequeña- dijo Sirius, el cual traía una pomada y unas vendas.

Sirius empezó a darle a Hermione un masaje con la pomada, en ese tiempo ninguno de los dos dejo de darle vueltas a la cabeza, cuando él terminó de aplicar la pomada levanto la cabeza para mirarla y en ese instante sus ojos se encontraron, solo en ese momento comprendió Sirius cuanto amaba a su castaña. Dejó reposar un poco la pomada, mas o menos unos diez minutos y después comenzó a vendarle el pie, cuando terminó el corazón parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho, así que se despidió de ella y se fue a su cuarto a reflexionar.

_- ¿por qué que me tuve que enamorar de ella?-_se recriminaba Sirius- _por dios solo tiene 15 años podría ser su padre, además ella solo me vería como el ex-convicto padrino de su mejor amigo._

Sirius no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, ya que no sabía en que momento dejo de ver a la gryffindor como a una amiga para verla como una mujer, la mujer que le robó el corazón. (N/A: oh dios mi lado cursi no jajaja, lo siento ya me centro).

Solo eran las 13:30 del medio día, así que pensó que lo mejor sería no encontrarse con la castaña al menos no más de lo necesario.

Fue al cuarto de Remus y allí se entretuvo jugando al poker con su mejor amigo y su prima Nimphadora Tonks (N/A: a la cual se me había olvidado mencionar antes, espero no me maten por eso). A la media hora más o menos bajaron todos a almorzar ya que Molly ya tendría el almuerzo listo.

El almuerzo pasó un poco tenso, al menos para cierta castaña la cual no podía dejar de tener una batalla mental, aunque para el merodeador más sexy no era tampoco muy grato.

Cuando terminaron de almorzar, todos ayudaron a recoger la mesa y al tiempo de regresar al salón para descansar un rato, Remus fue el que ayudó a Hermione a levantarse (por si no os acordais la gryffindor se dobló el tobillo :P).

Cuando ya todos estaba en el salón, jugaron al snap explosivo cosa que le encantó a las gemelos ya que eran muy buenos en ese juego. Cuando se artaron jugaron al ajedrez mágico y esta vez el que saltaba de alegría era Ron (N/A: claro como no Ron siempre con su ajedrez, jajajaja).


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAPITULO 6: RECONOCIENDO SENTIMIENTOS**_

_**2ª PARTE.**_

A la hora de merendar fueron todos al comedor, y cuando todos estaban ya sentados en la mesa llegó Dumbledore acompañado de Snape.

-buenas tardes- saludó el director- siento mucho interrumpir pero me temo que es urgente- miró a los chicos y les dijo- si no os importa me gustaría tratar un tema importante, así que os pido por favor que os retiréis.

-si profesor- dijeron todos los chicos a la vez.

Cuando los chicos estaban saliendo, Dumbledore se dio cuenta de que Hermione estaba cojeando, así que se dijo mentalmente que después le daría una poción. (N/A: Dumbledore tan amable siempre, *_* que mono)

La reunión empezó, y el director explicó la terrible situación en la que se encontraba Harry.

Les explicó de como el ministerio quería echar a Harry del colegio a causa del ataque de los dementores.

Mientras tanto los gemelos había sacado sus orejas extensibles para poder escuchar lo que pasaba en la reunión, estaban todos muy atentos (N/A: Ron, Hermione y Ginny tambien estaban, lo digo por si acaso.) cuando escucharon lo que le había pasado a su mejor amigo Hermione se puso tan pálida que todos se asustaron. Ron intentaba sacarla del trance pero ella seguía rígida no se movía ni un ápice. Al cabo de unos minutos, Hermione reaccionó y se puso muy histérica, no paraba de dar vueltas, Ginny intentaba tranquilizarla pero era inutil, cuando ya parecía que Hermione se estaba tranquilizando llegó Sirius, la castaña se fue directa a él.

-Sirius por favor dime que Harry está bien- le dijo la castaña al ojiazul.

-tranquila todo fue un susto si, harry está perfectamente- la tranquilizó él.

-pero escuchamos que van a echar a Harry del colegio- dijo ella.

-no te preocupes ya verás como todo se soluciona-dijo Sirius- anda bajad todos, Dumbledore quiere hablar con vosotros.

Todos entraron en la habitación como un rayo y empezaron a preguntar como locos, el anciano director los acalló a todos y empezo a explicarles lo ocurrido, claro está omitiendo detalles y si decir nada acerca del plan que estaban elaborando los miembros de la orden.

Cuando todas sus preguntas fueron contestadas empezaron a merendar.

Cierto ojiazul no le quitaba ojo de encima a su castaña ya que le tenía muy preocupado, estaba muy nerviosa y para colmo ahora ni probaba bocado, la merienda pasó muy rápido ya que todos estaban tan preocupados que ni siquiera hablaban.

Se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones y como siempre Molly fue la que se quedó para recoger la merienda, solo que esta vez fue diferente, Hermione se había quedado para ayudar.

Cuando ya todo estaba recogido, Molly le dio las gracias a Hermione y le dijo que fuera a su cuarto que ya la había ayudado bastante, así que la castaña se fue a su cuarto, pero en el camino una mano la detuvo.

-pequeña se puede saber que te pasa- le dijo Sirius.

-nada, no me pasa nada solo estoy un poco cansada.

-si y yo he nacido ayer-le dijo el pelinegro.

-Sirius de verdad estoy bien si, ya déjame quiero ir a mi cuarto- le dijo la gryffindor.

-mi niña no seas así -le dijo Sirius un poco preocupado- solo quiero que estés bien, además no se que te hice para que te pongas a la defensiva conmigo.

-lo siento Sirius, es solo que estoy muy preocupada por Harry-le dijo la castaña.

-solo se que no debes estar preocupada, Dumbledore sabrá solucionarlo- le tranquilizó Sirius.

-ojalá tengas razón Sirius.

-bueno vamos al salón-dijo el moreno- seguro que Remus y Tonks están allá.

-está bien.

Se fueron al salón, allí se encontraron a Remus y Tonks, tal y como había dicho Sirius.

Al cabo de un rato estaban charlando tan tranquilos que ninguno se dio cuenta de que Snape estaba allí leyendo un libro.

Sirius y Remus estaban contando como fue su estancia en Howarts, Sirius contó el como James y él empezaron a ser amigos y de como al cabo de unas horas conocieron a Remus.

Hermione estaba muy atenta a la historia ya que le gustaba mucho el como los faosos merodeadores no paraban de meterse en lios.

Remus relató con pelos y señales el como Sirius conoció a su primera chica, cosa que a Hermione no le agradó para nada sin embargo ella se mantenía atenta, Sirius se puso como un tomate cosa muy rara en él ya que el casi nunca se sonrojaba.

Cuando llegó a la parte de como todas lo conocían como el terremoto de Howarts, Sirius le tapó la boca a Remus ya que no le gustaba esa parte de su pasado además de que Hermione, osea SU Hermione estaba delante.

Tonks empezó a reírse de los dos ya que no se estaban quietos, Sirius intentando acallar a Remus, y Remus intentando decirlo, parecían un par de críos claro que si no hubiera sido por que Ron y los gemelos entraron de golpe en la habitación Remus habría conseguido contarlo.

Molly entró detrás persiguiéndolos gritando detrás de ellos para que pararan pero como era de esperar no le hacían ni caso, los gemelos intentaban que su madre les escuchara, pero ella no quería saber nada. Al cabo de un buen rato Molly se cansó de perseguirlos y lo dejó por imposible, así que los chicos aprovecharon para escapar, con todo ese barullo bajaron todos los demás y al vera tres cabecitas rojas correr se echaron a reir sabiendo ya de antemano que habían echo una trastada de las suyas.

Pasó un rato y todos estaban muy entretenido escuchando las travesuras que habían echo tanto Sirius como Remus. Al cabo de una hora ya todos estaban muy aburridos, solo estaban en la sala los gemelos, Ron, Ginny, Remus, Sirius, Tonks y Hermione, así que Ginny propuso un juego: verdad o castigo.

-Ginny creo que es mala idea- dijo Hermione sabiendo que quería hacer su amiga.

(N/A: por si no lo sabéis pretende que Hermione y Sirius se apeguen un poco más)

-yo creo que si- dijo la pelirroja muy segura- ¿quién se apunta?

-yo- dijeron todos a la vez menos Hermione.

-venga Mione no seas aguafiestas- le dijo Ron.

-Ag está bien jugaré- dijo ella.

(N/A: empieza el juego JAJAJA)

-veamos por quien empiezo-dijo Ginny pensativa- umm Sirius ¿verdad o castigo?

-verdad.

-¿te has enamorado alguna vez?

-_mierda esto no me lo esperaba-_pensó- si

Remus lo miro con cara de **desde cuando el don Juan se a enamorado alguna vez?**, y Sirius le miró como diciendo **no me mires así después te cuento.**

-vale te toca Sirius- le dijo Ginny.

-Ron ¿verdad o castigo?- le dijo Sirius.

-castigo- respondió

Sirius le miro con cara de maldad pura y le dijo:

-dale un masaje de pies a Remus- dijo sabiendo que a Remus le hacía muchas cosquillas.

Remus se quito los zapatos, no sin antes maldecir mentalmente a su amigo, y los calcetines, Ron se acerco y empezo a darle el masaje pero a Remus le hacía tantas cosquillas que no se podía estar quieto cuando llevaba unos cinco minutos mas o menos Sirius le dijo que parara.

-venga Ron tu turno- le dijo Sirius intentando aguantarse la risa.

-jaja- dijo Ron con sarcasmo- muy gracioso Sirius.

-a que si- siguió burlándose Sirius.

Llevaban ya un buen rato cuando le tocó a Ginny otra vez y dijo:

-Sirius ¿verdad o castigo?

-Pelirroja ¿se puede saber que tienes en contra mia?

-¿yo? Nada- dijo ella muy teatral- pero responde

-emm...¿castigo?-dijo no muy seguro.

-venga pues...quitate la camisa.

-Gin no te pases anda- le dijo Hermione tapándose la cara de vergüenza.

-Hermy dijo castigo asi que es lo que hay.

Cuando Sirius se quitó el primer botón Hermione se tapó la cara completamente para no ver, ya que estaba segura de que si miraba ya no podría apartar la vista de ahí, él siguió quitándosela poco a poco y cuando terminó miró a Hermione la cual estaba mirando a una esquina de la habitación.

-_bueno al menos no salió corriendo-_pensaba sirius- ¿verdad o castigo Hermione?

-¿QUÉ?...em...yo...osea...ver...verdad- dijo ella con muchísima vergüenza.

-emm...¿te gusta alguien actualmente?- dijo él.

-pues...si...pero...-no siguió ya que Molly estaba en la puerta.

-SIRIUS ORION BLACK ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES SIN CAMISA?

-em...yo...pues estábamos...jugando y me la tuve que quitar- dijo con la cabeza gacha.

-pues pontela inmediatamente- dijo con los brazos en jarra- y los demás a comer ya.

Todos se encaminaron hacia el comedor sin rechistar.

Una vez allí Molly mando a Hermione por la lensalada que estaba en la cocina, cuando volvió se encontró con todos sentados en la mesa y que el único sitio que había libre era al lado de Sirius.

-_mierda si que tengo mala suerte, encima por si fuera poco no podre mirarlo a la cara en mucho tiempo, ugg esta pelirroja me las va a pagar-_pensaba Hermione.

Fue a sentarse y mientras tanto Molly servía la mesa, cuando estuvo lista todos empezaron a comer, pero Sirius no podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo que dijo Hermione.

_-¿quien será ese que me aleja de mi castaña?, joder porque no podre ser como un viejo normal no yo tenía que encrapricharme con Hermione, estupido viejo verde-_se decía a si mismo- _para colmo Remus no me va a dejar en paz con la preguntita que hizo Ginny, maldita sea mi suerte._

La cena pasó entre miradas de reproche de hermione a Ginny, y miradas de culpabilidad de la pelirroja. También huvo un par de ojos marrones que no le quitaban ojo de encima a su amigo ya que todo le parecía muy raro. (N/A: los ojos marrones son de Remus por si alguien se despista.)

Cuando la cena acabó todos se fueron a sus habitaciones menos Hermione la cual se fue a la biblioteca ya que estaba tan nerviosa que no creía que pudiera ni conciliar el sueño.

En otra habitación se encontraba Sirius tumbado en la cama pensando en como podría salir de todo ese lío en el que se estaba metiendo, cuando de repente y sin nisiquiera llamar entraron a su habitación, era Remus y traía cara de pocos amigos.

-se puede saber a ti que te pasa- dijo Sirius- por lo menos podrías llamar no crees.

-para que para que no me abras- le dijo un poco alterado.

-mira Moony ahora no estoy para sermones si.

-contestame algo ¿quieres?- le dijo Remus.

-¿ el qué?

-¿de quien estás o estabas enamorado?

-eso a ti no te importa, no tienes por que meterte en mi vida- dijo Sirius.

-Sirius por favor solo quiero lo mejor para ti- le dijo su amigo intentando que le contestase- por favor confía en mi, somos amigos desde hace mucho y sabes que puedo guardar un secreto.

-lo se- le dijo- pero este no quiero que lo sepas, vas a tomarme por loco.

-vamos Sirius sabes que siempre te he apoyado en todo- le dijo Remus- suelta anda.

-no insistas.

-mira Sirius como veo que no me lo vas a decir lo haré yo- le soltó a bocajarro- a ti lo que te pasa es que estás enamorado de Hermione o me equivoco.

Sirius no contesto.

-así que estaba en lo cierto- dijo convencido el licano.

-Remus ya se que soy muy viejo para ella y que podría ser su padre pero...

-antes de que digas nada más- le cortó su amigo- ¿estás seguro de que la quieres?

-por supuesto- dijo Sirius- daría mi vida por ella sin pensarlo.

-entonces no me opondré- le dijo- eso si, si le haces daño te enteras, solo cuidala.

Y con eso salió de la habitación dejando a un muy confundido Sirius.

Sirius se acostó dandole vueltas a la cabeza, pero se dijo a si mismo que cuidaría de su castaña como si fuera su vida, además mañana hablaría con Remus ya que las cosas no quedaron muy claras.

* * *

**Espero me perdoneis por la tardanza pero no pude actualizar antes ya que mi ordenador se escacharró y he tenido que usar el de una amiga, pero bueno di señales de vida otra vez.**

**Ojalá os guste el capítulo.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPITULO 7: EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE LA ABUELA**_

_**1ª PARTE.**_

Por fin llegó el sábado, y Hermione se despertó a las 8:00, ya que tenía que hacer un montón de cosas y preparar el regalo para su abuela.

Como de costumbre su pelirroja amiga aún no se había despertado, así que comenzó por recoger sus cosas y hacer su cama, después tomó su habitual baño matutino y se vistió. Buscó el regalo de su abuela el cual había comprado ya a principios de verano, y cuando lo encontró empezó a envolverlo cuando terminó, despertó a su amiga.

-Ginny- la llamó, pero la pelirroja no se despertaba- Ginny, venga despierta perezosa.

-Um,...¿qué?- dijo somnolienta.

-Despierta que son las 8:40, si no te das prisa no llegarás al desayuno- le dijo Hermione.

-Ya voy, ya voy- dijo Ginny.

Cuando la pelirroja estuvo lista, bajaron a desayunar. Llegaron al comedor, donde como siempre estaban todos, se sentaron en sus habituales sitios y Molly empezo a servir el desayuno.

Al cabo de un rato, Ron le dijo a Hermione:

-¿Oye Hermione que harás después?.

-Pues tengo que ir a casa de mis padres ya que hoy es cumpleaños de mi abuela, ¿por qué lo preguntas Ronald?.

-Oh...pues...es que yo...bueno da igual- le dijo el pelirrojo decepcionado.

-Lo siento Ron se lo prometí a mi familia.

-Da igual Hermione otro día será-dijo Ron- además no tienes que dar explicaciones, tranquila te entiendo.

Terminaron de desayunar y cada uno se fue ha hacer sus respectivas tareas. Y como no a Hermione y Ginny les tocó juntas. Empezaron a limpiar el piso de arriba, en el cual estabn la habitación de los gemelos, la de Sirius, y la de los Sres. Weaslys. Como siempre tenían que hacerlo a la manera muggle y eso es lo que mas le molestaba a la pelirroja.

Hermione empezó por limpiar el suelo de la planta, y Ginny del polvo. Poco a poco iba pasando el tiempo, y las dos habían terminado casi todas las habitaciones, tan solo faltaba la de Sirius, la cual habían dejado para el final a propósito ya que a Hermione no le hacía nada de gracia tener que entrar en esa habitación.

Al entrar la castaña se quedó con la boca abierta ya que nunca había entrado a esa habitación y descubrió que Sirius era un hombre ordenado, cosa que le extrañó un poco por que su ahijado era todo lo contrario.

La habitación era muy amplia, decorada exquisitamente y muy luminosa. Tenía una cama de matrimonio demasiado espaciosa para una sola persona según pensaba Hermione, a los lados de dicha cama había dos mesitas de noche con una lámpara cada una. Hermione se quedó maravillada del buen gusto que tenía Sirius para decorar.

Como la habitación tenía baño propio, decidieron que empezarían por limpiarlo, cuando entraron al baño se encontraron con una bañera inmensa, con chorros de hidromasaje, además en la repisa tenía una muy variada cantidad de sales, tanto aromáticas como relajantes.

-_Dios esto es superior a mi-_pensaba Hermione-_este hombre no parará de sorprenderme, es tierno, listo, amable y además tiene un gusto exquisito para decorar, es más lo que daría yo por tomar un baño así._

-Tierra llamando a Hermione- la llamaba Ginny- por favor Hermione contesta.

-¿Qué?- dijo la castaña ensimismada- oh ya si, la limpieza.

-Como se nota que estas enamorada amiga-le dijo Ginny viendo como su amiga se sonrojaba.

Ginny empezó por fregar el W.C y el lavabo, mientras que a Hermione le tocaba fregar la bañera. Cuando las dos terminaron, siguieron por fregar los azulejos y el suelo.

Al cabo de un rato terminaron el baño, y empezaron con la habitación.

Cuando estaban a punto de terminar de limpiar, entraron Sirius y Remus pero las chicas no se habían percatado de su presencia y seguían las dos enfrascadas en sen una de sus habituales conversaciones, por lo que los chicos se quedaron callados.

-Hermione ¿Cuando le diras que estas enamorada de él?- preguntó la pelirroja

-No lo se Gin- dijo Hermione un poco enfadada por ser tan cobarde- es que es demasiado complicado, no se si le gusto o no y además es mayor que yo, por no decir que a Harry le daría un infarto.

-Pero Hermione quien no arriesga no gana- le dijo Ginny.

-Ginny no se, es un poco demasiado correcto y no querría decepcionarme.

Los dos chicos se miraban entre si atónitos, y Remus le mandó a Sirius una mirada de _vamos que no tendríamos que estar aquí_, pero como era natural Sirius no le hizo ni caso.

Mientras las chicas seguian con su conversación, (cada vez dando mas detalles) Remus empezó a atar los cabos sueltos, aún así todavía no estaba seguro al cien por cien de si la pequeña castaña estaba enamorada de Sirius, pero gracias a dios las chicas seguían sin decir ningun nombre.

Remus estaba harto de espiar ya que lo consideraba una falta grave y se hizo notar, carraspeó un par de veces hasta que Ginny y Hermione se dieron cuenta que tenían compañía.

-em ustedes...osea...que...-dijo Hermione sonrojadísima.

-no te preocupes Hermione- dijo Sirius disimulando muy bien- acabamos de llegar.

-ah ok adios-dijo Hermione.

Y se fue lo mas rápido que le permitieron sus piernas.

_-oh dios esto no me puede estar pasando-_pensaba Hermione_- espero que no haya oido nada, aunque con mi mala suerte seguro escuchó todo._

Ya eran las 14:00 y Hermione no tenía ganas de comer, ya que tenía un amasijo de nervios en el estómago por Sirius, ella rezaba por que Sirius no hubiera oido nada de la conversacíon.

A las 14:15 la castaña estaba en su habitación muy tranquila leyendo un libro, pero su tranquilidad no duró mucho ya que estaban llamando a la puerta.

-Adellante- dijo Hermione.

Y por la puerta entró Sirius

-Hermione, deberías bajar a comer, Molly está esperandote.

-Oh gracias Sirius- dijo ella- enseguida bajo ¿si?.

-Ok te espero abajo preciosa- y le guiñó un ojo.

Hermione no daba credito a lo que sus oidos escucharon. Estaba muy pero que muy impresionada.

Bajó a almorzar y como de costumbre tuvo que sentarse al lado de Sirius, este la miró y le sonrió. El almuerzo fue un poco desastroso ya que los gemelos hicieron de las suyas cada vez que tuvieron oportunidad. Fred y George se encargaron de poner en la comida de Ron un poco de poción envejecedora, por lo cual Ron estaba persiguiéndolos por todo el comedor, y como no Molly Weasly intentando que sus hijos le hicieran caso.

Sirius por otro lado se estaba atragantando con la comida debido a la risa, y tanto Hermione como Remus estaban intentando que se le pasara, pero lo peor vino cuando Ron cogió un vaso de agua para echárselo a sus hermanos, pero accidentalmente fue a parar a la cara de Ginny, la cual se enfadó tanto que se unió en la persecución.

Cuando ya todo acabó (no sin mas de un tirón de oreja por parte de la matriarca de los Weaslys), el almuerzo siguió como de costumbre eso si, menos porque ciertos ojos ambarinos (de mi licántropo favorito) no dejaban de observar a un par de personas, las cuales no podían dejar de mirarse.

_-tengo que hacer algo para que estos se den cuenta por fin de que son correspondidos- _pensaba Remus-_pero no va a ser nada fácil._

Terminaron de almorzar, y Hermione se fue con Ginny a a su cuarto.

-Ginny, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?-dijo la castaña.

-claro que si amiga.

-¿Me puedes ayudar a elegir la ropa para el cumpleaños de mi abuela?-le preguntó Hermione.

-Pues claro que si, con muchísimo gusto- respondió Ginny.

Ginny empezó a revolver el armario, no sin que Hermione le regañara por desordenarlo, empezó por el vestido, ya que a Ginny no le parecía bien que Hermione fuera a la fiesta en pantalones.

Al cabo de media hora por fin encontró un vestido precioso, y se dispuso a buscar unos zapatos a juego, cuando al fin todo estuvo preparado, Hermione se dio una ducha ligera y comenzó a vestirse.

Ya solo le quedaba el maquillaje y los zapatos, por lo tanto Ginny empezó a maquillarla muy natural ya que la castaña no quería que resultara muy vistoso.

Estuvo lista media hora antes de lo acordado con sus padres por lo que aprovechó para bajar a despedirse de todos. Al llegar al salón todos estaban pendiente de la partida de ajedrez que disputaban Sirius y Ron, por lo que nadie se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-Chicos- llamó la castaña.

Todos se dieron la vuelta y se quedaron atónitos con Hermione, pues llevaba puesto un vestido beige (de pico a un lado, por si no lo sabeis mas corto por un lateral que por otro.) y unos zapatos de tacón negros a juego con un cinturón monísimo de pedrería (en negro por supuesto), y llevaba el cabello en un semirecogido super bonito de cual caían unos tirabuzones.

-Wuau Herms estás divina- le dijo su amigo Ron.

-Ron se quedó corto Hermione- le dijeron los gemelos a la vez.

-Gracias chicos- le dijo Hermione ruborizada.

-Estás guapísima querida pero...¿donde vas si se puede saber?- preguntó Molly.

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi abuela Sra. Weasly y le prometí a mis padres que asistiría- le contesto Hermione.

-Pero cielo no es conveniente de que vallas sola es peligroso- le dijo Molly.

Remus le dio un codazo a Sirius para que espavilara antes de que otro se adelantara para llevarla, y este salió de su letargo.

-Yo la llevaré Molly- dijo el ojiazul.

-Pero Sirius a ti te buscan y si ven a Hermione contigo la meterás en un buen lio- le dijo la Sra. Weasly.

-No te preocupes Molly tendré cuidado-dijo Sirius- además, vamos al mundo muggle, ¿crees que por allí me conocerán?.

-No lo se pero mejor prevenir que curar- le dijo Molly.

-Vamos Sra. Weasly por favor tendremos cuidado- intento covencerla Hermione.

-Aich está bien, pero tengan muchísimo cuidado- les dijo- a la menor señal de que algo no marcha bien os quiero de vuelta ¿entendido Sirius?.

-Si Molly, no te preocupes, ya no soy ningún chiquillo de cuatro años.

-Por eso lo digo porque eres peor- le dijo la Sra. Weasly entrecerrando los ojos.

-Vamos Sirius cambiate o llegaremos tarde- lo apremió Hermione.

Cuando Sirius bajó no parecía ni el mismo, ya que llevaba unos pantalones arreglados de salir, pero muy modernos y una camisa azul cielo (a juego con sus ojos) desabotonada en los tres primeros botones, el pelo recogido en una coleta y unos zapatos de vestir negros muy bonitos.

Tal y como Hermione lo vio, pensó que iba a cerse puesto que sus rodillas temblaban de tal forma que parecían de gelatina.

-¿Nos vamos pequeña?- le preguntó Sirius cuando estuvo a su lado.

-Si claro vámonos- le respondió ella.

Sirius como buen caballero le tendió su brazo para que se agarrara, pero cuando estuvieron a punto de desaparecerse Hermione recordó que se había dejado la gargantilla que su padre le regaló encima de su tocador, así que le dijo a Sirius que esperara un poco y fue deprisa a recogerla. Al bajar Sirius notó que Hermione estaba muy nerviosa, ya que a Hermione le temblaban las manos.

-Pequeña ¿ estás bien?- le dijo Sirius- te noto un poco nerviosa, ¿quieres que te prepare una tila o algo antes de salir?.

-No, no pasa nada estoy bien solo que...- dijo la castaña cabizbaja y casi susurrandolo.

-solo que...- la animó Sirius para que continuara.

-Nada da igual son tonterias- dijo Hermione intentando no parecer tan nerviosa.

-ok.

-Nos vamos Sirius- le dijo ella- tengo muchas ganas de ver por fin a mi abuela, ya hace casi un año que no la veo y me muero por estar con ella.

-Está bien- dijo el- agarrate a mi brazo, vamos a aparecernos.

_**CONTINUARÁ.**_

**Siento muchisimo la tardanza pero como os dije mi ordenador se escacharró y cuando por fin me lo arreglaron, en mi instituto nos llenaron de examenes.**

**Bueno espero lo disfruteis.**

**Besos los quiere HermioneBlack18.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AVISO**

Siento mucho no poder continuar la historia por ahora chicos pero estoy super estresada por un problema que tengo y además me quedé en blanco sin saber como continuar, cuando me venga la inspiración divina prometo que la continuaré. Gracias a todos por leer este fic.


End file.
